


Cold Showers

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Fucking Ryan Evans. Every time Chad had turned around this afternoon, Ryan had been there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chad faces his attraction to a certain dapper-hatted blond. Originally written September 29, 2007.

Chad leaned his head forward under the spray of his shower with a long sigh. He'd needed this about six hours ago, and that he hadn't been able to have it had only made things worse.

Fucking Ryan Evans. Every time Chad had turned around this afternoon, Ryan had been there. Walking casually down the hall, a knowing smirk throw over his shoulder. Or passing through the kitchens, eyes bright above his little pink tongue as he licked at a pastry snatched from the dessert cart. 

The worst had been watching Ryan purposefully rub his thumb over the dark mark on his neck all during afternoon tea with his mother. Chad had been stuck serving them as they had sat in his section; not at their usual table in the back. Chad was _convinced_ Ryan had chosen the table just to drive Chad insane.

Of course, Chad was responsible for the hickey. It had been his own bright idea to drag Ryan off into a storage closet and spend his 10-minute break making out with the boy. That had left the both of them flushed and flustered and less than satisfied. But the next time Chad had seen Ryan, he'd looked damp and fresh-faced, and Chad just knew that little bastard had made good on his joke of taking a cold shower. 

Knowing this had given Chad unwanted mental images for the rest of the afternoon. Pretty detailed mental images of Ryan in country club's shower, naked and wet and er, relieving a little tension. The images were so vivid in fact, Chad had very nearly burned himself twice, managed to drop a tray of silverware in a spectacular symphony of sound, and walk headlong into Mr. Fulton, so hard as to knock the other man to the ground in the process.

Chad looked for Ryan after his shift was over, but the boy had been dragged off by his sister. Sharpay's pink convertible had been seen peeling up the long driveway to the main road just minutes before Chad had clocked out.

So Chad had tried wearing himself out with some hoops, but even a hard game of two-on-two hadn't helped clear his head. Troy only seemed to be able to talk about Gabriella. Zeke and Jason spent the whole time making thinly veiled comments about Chad and Ryan's "dance lessons," sniggering under their breaths all the while. 

Huffing out a noise of frustration, Chad reached for the cold water handle set into the tiled wall and cranked it up. The temperature of the water changed almost instantly, and Chad sucked a quick breath in through his teeth to keep from crying out. But he stayed where he was, willing the icy spray to cool him off. 

It didn't work. Sure, he was covered in goosebumps now, and shaking hard enough to make his teeth chatter, but his outer temperature hadn't really been the problem. Huffing again, Chad turned the cold back down and rubbed briskly at his arms. He thought to himself that whoever had come up with the idea of cold showers hadn't known what the hell he was talking about.

Water again at a comfortable temperature, Chad sighed and turned, leaning back to run both hands through his hair. When it came down to it, Chad's problem wasn't that he was hot; the problem was that he was _horny_. Horny over a boy. A strange, funny, sexy boy who really knew how to kiss. And who smelled ridiculously good. And who seemed to want Chad as much as Chad wanted him. It was the wanting Ryan in return bit that had Chad confused. He'd had crushes in the past. He'd even been on a few dates. But no one had ever so completely distracted Chad from... just from everything. It was like he couldn't even walk in a straight line anymore, and Chad wasn't sure what to do about it.

He had stumbled through his shift with a hard-on and a stupid, vacant smile plastered across his face, for god's sake! Chad Danforth didn't do things like that.

Thinking about his earlier pressing problem only succeeded in bringing it back. Chad sighed again, hands sliding from where they'd been kneading his shoulders to rub idly at his chest and belly. He wondered what Ryan's belly looked like. Soft, probably. And very pale. Chad chuckled at this, grinning. Ryan was so different from the boys he usually hung out with. Not that Chad made a point of checking out his friends, but he'd known most of them since elementary school, and with all the sports they played he'd seen them grow from short and gangly to tall and tanned and muscled. 

But even though he didn't play sports, Ryan certainly wasn't gangly. Chad had caught him once in the yoga studio, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black yoga pants and a black tank top. He'd watched the boy, fascinated as he effortlessly moved from pose to pose on his mat. Ryan's body had been a perfect line of strength and muscle. It had been beautiful, in a way, and Chad had snuck past the door before Ryan noticed him there.

Thinking about it now, Chad felt himself harden (well, harden _more_ ), and he dropped one hand down past his belly to give himself a much-needed rub. He couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. He hadn't be able to for days now. But here, in the privacy of his own shower... Chad decided it didn't matter all that much.

Closing his eyes, Chad let every thought he'd fought to repress this afternoon come to the front of his mind. The bright blue of Ryan's eyes when he grinned. The cocky angle he wore his hats, as ridiculous as most of them were. The confident way he walked around the club, but the generous way he talked with the staff.

The way Ryan's body felt pressed between Chad and the door of the storage closet. 

The bold slide of his hand pushing up under Chad's shirt. 

The low, growly way Ryan moaned Chad's name...

"Shit..." Chad's hips bucked forward, and he curled his hand around his length, stroking with determination. He'd wanted to do this all day. Well, honestly, what he'd _really_ wanted to do all day was Ryan, and when his mind supplied him with an image of Ryan's hand in place of his own, Chad gasped and came, clutching at the tile so he wouldn't fall over.

It took a long time for Chad's knees to stop feeling like jelly. But he didn't care. He was more relaxed than he had been all day, and he laughed at himself for being so easily relieved. He was such a teenage boy.

A minute later Chad climbed out of the shower, and he toweled off and dressed with a smile on his face. He even caught himself humming at one point; one of those old songs Ryan insisted they dance to during their lessons. He sighed and chuckled, feeling utterly hopeless.

But... Well, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. 

~fin~


End file.
